


The beast

by Treblereble15



Series: old rp stories from 2015 [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, Julchen is a useless lesbian, Victorian era, beast!Prussia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 13:51:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16535792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treblereble15/pseuds/Treblereble15
Summary: beauty and the beast au (?) after being put under a curse by a witch, Julchen needed to find the girl who could break the spell. However, she'd have to make do with the bratty Marianna whose father stumbled upon Julchen's home.





	The beast

**Author's Note:**

> This was one of the first stories (side rps) that a good friend of mine and I had written back in 2015 on google docs. I finally decided to fix them up a bit and publish them with her permission so y'all can read our weird little stories.
> 
> Characters:  
> Marianna(Mari):Nyo!Denmark  
> Julchen: Nyo!Prussia  
> Ludwig:Germany  
> Monika:Nyo!Germany  
> Johanna/sigurd: Mari's parents, my original characters.  
> Lutz: 2p!Germany  
> Maria: 2p!Nyo!Prussia  
> ect,ect

The beast, she had been foolish. A young beauty who had been a selfish noblewoman and angered a local witch had been doomed to live as a beast: a girl with spiralling horns and razor sharp teeth, going with scarlet eyes that she had been born with. 

To keep her happy, as local legend had said, any trespassers on her grounds must send their firstborn daughter to her mansion for two years. The purpose of this was to try and break the curse, get the girl to love her. 

It had yet to work. 

That was, however, until a man named Sigurd had wandered into her mansion and angered her, forcing him to bring his only daughter to her. Then again, she would be treated as a princess. 

“Dad i don't want to go!”  
“i know my dear, but you must. maybe you can break the spell. please, its only for two years.”  
“Dad i don't care, i want to go adventure, not be trapped in a mansion for two years just to see if i can fall in love with someone who i dont even know!”  
“I'm sorry sweetheart, but you must.the carriage is here to take you there...this is goodbye for now, i’ll see you in two years.” it was killing Sigurd to do this, but he knew he had to.

And with that, Marianna was loaded into the carriage, and was taken to the mansion.

The first time Julchen had been out in a while was to greet her new guest, dressed in a fancy suit befitting a lord or duke. Well, she had hit the jackpot here, this girl was stunning! "Welcome, Miss. I apologise for any inconvenience this is causing you but I'm afraid it must be done." At least she had learnt to be more humble in this time.  
She curtsied, not making eye contact, “thank you, there is no inconvenience at all.” she lied, just deciding not to be a brat and get on her bad side on the first day.

The beast held the door open for her, offering to take some of the girl's bags inside for her. "I do hope we can get along."  
she slowly offered some of her few bags, nodding slightly, “as do I…”  
Bags inside, girl inside, beast inside- ah, shit, horns! Why did they always get caught? It really hurt.  
Mari really had to control herself so she didnt laugh at the beast getting stuck, and covered her mouth with her fan, because yes, she has a hand fan, her parents were rich, she was spoiled-she had a hand fan so there- and even though she tried so hard, she giggled softly.

Julchen smiled goofily at the girl, glad that she was laughing. To be honest, she looked hilarious so could you really blame her? "I'm Julchen, by the way," she told her guest as the door closed behind her and she hadn't fallen over… yet.  
Rolling her blue eyes, she had to fight a smile that was crawling up her cheeks, and she slightly bowed, doing that little wrist flick to shut the fan, and pulled it away from her face, “Marianna, pleased to meet you. Though you may just call me Mari.”  
"I'd bow but I would probably fall over so I'll do it when your bags are sorted out." She chuckled a little nervously as she began walking. Ugh, where was her muscle head brother when you needed him? "I'll show you to your room."  
she nodded, “alright, then lead the way.” she was highly amused by the other.

Round the winding corridors they went, eventually stopping at a door which looked incredibly fancy. "Here we are. Would you mind uh..." She trailed off, nodding towards the door. She at first blinked, before getting what the other meant, then opened the door for her.  
With a small huff, the bags were placed instead the door of the room. "Make yourself at home."  
“I will try..” she curtsied once again, and stepped into the room, looking around a bit.  
"What's mine is yours except for half of the west wing. That belongs to my brother when he returns."  
she nodded simply, going to shut the door, “alright. well, i wish to take a nap...so...uh..”  
The beast nodded, bowing politely. "Should you need me, I will be in my study. Just ring the bell and you will have my bird guide you.”  
“alright. i shall remember that,should i need anything.” she shut the door after bowing her head politely, then went over to her new bed, and fell asleep.  
With that, she left for her study.  
Mari slept until it was dinner time,getting up and refusing to go to dinner.

Gilbird had been sent to get her guest for dinner, reporting to his master that she was refusing.  
"Not a-fucking-gain..." She grumbled, heading over to the girl's room and knocking on the door. "Hey! What's the matter?" If she had to guess, the reply would be something about wanting to go home or not wanting to dine with a beast.  
"I'm not hungry." Came the stubborn reply.  
She should've known. "Look, you gotta eat! Please?"  
"Nej! I'm not going to!"  
"When was the last time you ate?"  
"That is none of your business." Came the snotty answer  
"Mari, get your ass out here now."  
"Nej! And I refuse to be spoken to like that!" She, being the stubborn girl she was, had even taken off her dress, leaving her only in her undergarments and corset, sitting on her bed with her arms crossed and a scowl on her face.  
"Seriously, I'll drag you out if I have to." Breathe, Julchen, breathe. Remember to keep calm so you don't make this girl hate you too.  
“fine then,see if i care!” she snarled, glaring at the door.  
The Prussian sighed, opening the door and immediately turning around when she saw the other. "Get dressed."  
“nej.”  
"Why not?"  
“because im not hungry, i dont want to go anywhere, and therefore, i don't see a reason why i should get dressed.” there is no doubt that she is spoiled.  
"At least be decent, would ya?"  
“i am decent. mind you, i could of been completely bare of any clothes, but instead i kept my undergarments on as well as my corset. “ she simply retorted, and stood up, having to walk past the other in order to get to the wardrobe where her dresses where.

Pretty girl walking past her. In her underwear and corset. "How you wear corsets is beyond me. I could never wear them." She couldn't wear dresses either. Turns out witches have a thing when it comes to tradition and clothing.  
“i’ve been wearing a corset since i was just turning into a young woman, so i’m used to it.” she shrugged, and began looking through her dresses, taking her sweet-ass time. “speaking of, can you tighten it just a bit? i can feel the strings coming loose and its bugging me.”

Cue a blushing beast. "I-I don't know how... And won't it hurt?"  
“just pull these just a tiny bit and then re-tie it, like lacing a boot up. as long as you don't yank them i’ll be fine.” she rolled her eyes, and tried doing it herself, but couldn't because she didn't have long enough arms.  
For someone who didn't know their own strength, that was a great thing to say. "Sorry if this hurts." She mumbled as she pulled on the strings, tying them behind her. Damn, her breasts were huge... Julchen, you useless lesbian, pull yourself together. Mari grunted just a tiny bit, though it was a good grunt, and had her hands on her wardrobe, surprisingly relaxed. “thank you. I feel alot better now.” she ignored how her corset sorta pushed her breasts up, since she had a undershirt on under the corset anyways, and began looking through the dresses she had, having a hard time making up her mind.

 

And that was when Julchen had to stop looking at the other, favoring to look down at her practically nonexistent breasts. Can you even hold the girl's in you hands? With these tiny hands, perhaps not…

after a long time of thinking, and deciding and thinking, and deciding, Mari eventually pulled out a soft golden silk dress, the dress covered with rose-like patterns, and looked at the beast, “do you mind helping me? i can't usually get into my dresses by myself.” she simply said, looking at her expectantly.  
"Uh yeah, sure..." She tried to remain natural as she took the dress, wondering what to do with it. 

This girl would be the death of her. 

Mari held her arms above her head, ready for the dress to be slipped over her head, completely used to someone else dressing her by this point of her life.  
The beast was just looking at the dress in utter confusion, wondering what the hell she had to do.  
“never mind. i can do it…” she murmured, and gently took the dress from the beast’s hands, and began the excruciating long and hard process of putting on a dress by oneself, making frustrated noises as she got stuck, which was common if you where to dress yourself, and nearly fell over from her struggle.

Not being one to let a lady struggle, she tugged on the dress where appropriate and kept her steady when not. Eventually the dress was on, the back needing the ribbon to be tied , and it hugged her curves and such perfectly. Goddammit, why did girls in dresses have to be so damn pretty?The Dane looked at the beast, blinking slightly, “can you tie the back of my dress up, please?” there, she said please.  
"Oh yeah, sure." The beast nodded, tying the dress up in a pretty bow. When the dress was tied she stretched just a bit, and she began braiding her long curly hair, “thank you..” she murmured.  
"Any time. Now, will you come to dinner?"  
"Hmmm...no."she finished up braiding,looking at the other defiantly.  
"Is it the whole eating with a beast thing? I mean, I won't eat you or anything."  
“no that's not it don't be ridiculous! im just not hungry!”  
"Have you even eaten today?"  
“i ate before i left home.” she crossed her arms, still as defiant as ever.  
"Will you at least humor me in joining me to eat?" She sighed, getting fed up now and her temper wasn't going to be stable much longer.  
“i just got comfortable in this room, i’d rather just stay in here and relax, not walk down thousands of stairs just to sit in a chair watching someone eat!” she huffed.  
"Let's just hope you learn to humor people in their wishes by the time you leave here." She muttered, turning to leave before she punched something. Again.  
“lets hope you can learn how to talk properly to ladies by the time i leave here.” she fired back, glaring just a bit.  
"I'm a monster who has no one to love, what do you expect?" She called, heading out of the room and trying not to cry. Who would love a monster like her, huh? This was a futile effort and she knew it.  
she tried not to feel guilty, trying to harden her shell as she softly muttered, “all you need is manners….and dont force me to do things and i’ll listen to you..” she just scowled at her reflection, hating herself as always, and simply decided to go out around the mansion, avoiding the other, to explore-not really going to go into the west wing.

With Mari exploring, Julchen was left to eat dinner with her bird, looking fed up right now. "I just don't get what I'm doing wrong..."  
Chirping came as the reply.  
"Ja, ja, but there's no need for her to flat out reject me. Who am I kidding, she probably doesn't like girls anyway..."  
Chirp chirp.  
"I know I look like a man but that's part of the reason I'm in this mess!" She sighed softly. "This is pointless..."

Mari had been walking around, having managed to get lost to the point where she had been outside the room where Julchen was eating, having walked up just before the other questioned if the Dane liked girls or not-and she literally started laughing because she has only liked girls, and has never liked men-the whole idea of her liking a man was hilarious to her. 

"Gilbird, you aren't helping here! I just wanna know what love is like and then the curse will break and I'll be normal again!"  
More chirping.  
"Five years like this form is not what I want to do with my life."  
Chirp.  
"Screw impossibilities, I want a life!"  
Little did they know that mari was listening, blinking- Something in her and Julchen’s personalities seemed to click, and if they both came to terms with each other and got to know each other-mari could see herself liking, maybe even loving the other. but she needed to get to know her before that could happen. Even if Mari didn't love her, she might be able to help with a small drinking problem, one that was being fueled with wine at this very moment.  
She decided she might as well try and talk to the other, deeming it a good idea to get to know the other-and hell, since the other was frankly right there- it was a reasonable task for her to perform. Mari stepped into the room, her gaze meeting the beast’s instantly and held the gaze as she walked over to them.

Julchen smiled softly, setting her glass of wine down. Her hair was a mess and it looked like she had cried a little bit before. "Care for some wine?"  
“i dont see much harm in it...and it frankly sounds lovely right now, so yes i would care for some.” she sat down politely in the chair on the other end of the table, facing Julchen.

Considering she was rich, her table was rather small in length, the beast having never seen the point in long tables. "It's pretty good wine too." She told her as another glass was poured and handed to the other. Taking, and sipping the wine, she let the taste sit in her mouth before she nodded, “ja its really good quality.” she took another sip, holding the wine glass politely.  
Only the best for the beast and her "poor unfortunate prisoner". Honestly, people didn't know what they were missing out on, her place was awesome!  
she blinked, “pardon?” that frankly had made her choke a bit on her mouthful of wine, and she had to quickly gulp it down before she spit it out.  
"Hm? Oh, did I say that out loud? It's what people call the girls that end up here since everyone's always thought I was evil for some reason. Probably the eyes, know what I mean?" She asked, surprisingly casual about all this. "They all assume I'm an asshole because I'm a beast and, to be honest, that's pretty much why I'm a beast."  
she blinked, just analyzing that fact, “well, you dont seem like a beast, you just seem like a lonely person.” she shrugged, “and i’ve always been accused of being a slut because of my chest size.” she shrugged, and took another sip of wine.  
"Bit of both with me. See, I pissed off a witch because I wear men's clothing and didn't like the whole idea of being a woman," she shrugged. "There's always that one village idiot that picks on you though. And if it helps, you look beautiful as you are."  
“there’s nothing wrong with wearing what you want to wear, so the witch was probably a nut-case for putting a spell on you.” she sipped her wine, swallowing, and then blushed a bit when she heard the last part, “oh,uh I-I’m flattered you think so...thank you.”  
"Any time. But yeah, witches are traditional people and that one hated me for looking like a man." It was messed up reasoning but, until she found someone to fall for her, she was stuck looking like a beast for the rest of her life.  
“that is a ridiculous reason to do such a thing to someone. the worst someone tried doing to me was trying to shrink my chest by binding me. it only resulted in my chest being sore and me passing out from not being able to breath.”  
"You don't have to worry about that here. Think of this house as a safe haven for misfits! But, on the bright side," the beast nudged her horns, "these things are good for when you're doing laundry."  
Mari laughed, setting her glass down for a few moments, “well at least you’re making the best of your situation.” she was amused, and even smiled.  
Julchen nodded, smiling. "Of course! Used to use my red eyes as idiot repellent when I was a kid."  
"That is genius."she was amused.  
"Well, after a few years if being called a demon, you learn how to own that label."  
“you dont even look like a demon, you just look like an any other albino person would.” because she was educated, she knew about albinism.  
"It's the eyes. Runs in the family, it's the same with my mother and cousin." She shrugged, glad she didn't live in the village anymore.  
“exactly, its not like you’re satan or something. you are a normal human that so happens to have something different in their genetics, and you like the same gender and don't dress how society deems acceptable and therefore people seem to think you are evil or something. when in reality, you are just one step ahead of everyone else. and you aren't afraid to be yourself, that doesn't make you a demon or whatever, and you didn't deserve to be turned into a beast.”

This girl... "If at the end of your time here I'm still a beast, will you come visit me? It's just that I've never met someone as accepting as you are..." When her heart wanted to calm down and cease that horrid feeling, the one that was surprisingly comforting.  
“i dont see why i wouldn't visit. you actually surprisingly make really good company, and you seem to understand more than you think.” she took a sip of her wine again, “and i have to be honest, i’m actually quite different than most people. and im not much different than you in some ways.”  
"Hm? How so?" Well, it certainly wasn't the whole beast thing, that was for sure. Maybe hated by the community? Yeah, they had established that.  
“well, if you havent noticed, im thin, short, and have an ample bosom, all three happen to be looked down upon for young women my age. Not only that but i happen to have no interest whatsoever in men. they just don't please me and frankly, i’d rather burn my dresses before i’d marry a man.”  
"If someone ever tries to set up a marriage between you and a man, just say and I'll get you out of it somehow." The beast grinned cheekily, even if those teeth didn't help much with frightfulness.  
She couldn’t help but giggle, “well thank you, that is lovely to know.” she thought the other looked kinda cute smiling such a way with those teeth- she reminded Mari of a cute smiling dog.

Still, insecurities caused her to reign in her smile, finishing off her wine glass. "How about I show you around the place?" She asked, the wine having had little to no effect on her whatsoever.  
Mari nodded, and drank the rest of her wine, just slightly tipsy,not enough to make her unable to think or do stuff, but still, she was slightly tipsy.  
The beast got to her feet, offering her hand to the other once close enough to do so. Luckily for her, her parents had raised her to be a gentleman when she rejected the whole being a woman thing. This was way more fun!  
The blonde accepted the hand, and once standing she linked arms with the other slightly, ready to go.

And with that, the two went on a tour of the mansion, Julchen pointing out various things of interest such as paintings and stopping to explain the family portrait on the wall above the main stairwell. Mari looked at the portrait with interest, and in the portrait one certain girl had gotten her attention, “is this you?” she asked, pointing with her fan-having been taught pointing with your fingers was rude- looking at the other curiously.  
"Ja, that's me. The military man is my father, he was a nobleman before he joined the army. The blond boy is my brother and the albino boy is my cousin." Only her mother and cousin Monika wore dresses in this portrait, the beast having refused. Mari looked at the portrait for a long time, looking at all of the other people, but her gaze kept going back to Julchen, since she was very pretty-beautiful actually, then looked at her in her present form, and could still see the beauty was still there.

Julchen looked at the portrait longingly, having not seen anyone in that picture for over five years. As much as she wanted to, she wasn't going to cry. the Dane looked over at Julchen, recognizing the look of wanting to cry, and she hugged her, knowing it would help and it did; the Prussian carefully nuzzling into her shoulder and slowly calming down. Who knew this was so relaxing? She slowly rubbed the others back, breathing slowly and calmly to help calm her down, knowing that soothing breathing helped. 

After a while, the beast pulled back, smiling weakly. "Danke... You know, you're the first person that isn't in my family who's comforted me like that. I really appreciate it."  
“you’re welcome...and you deserve to be comforted...you’re a human being, even under the spell. “  
"Out of everyone I've ever met, you're definitely the kindest stranger. I'm glad fate brought us together like this."  
“as are you….and so am i.” she smiled softly, causing the beast to blush. Maybe the next two years wouldn't be so bad after all. 

"You know," the albino started after a small pause," you could go back to your family at any time. They probably miss you."  
"They miss me, I know that,but I am to be here for two years so I shall stay."  
"Are you sure? It doesn't seem fair that you're cooped up here for two years." She herself was used to it so being isolated all the time was nothing new.  
“im used to it. im the only daughter of one of the richest men in my country, i'm the youngest child to top that off, and i have been cooped up all my life. i much prefer this because there’s someone near my age who wont pull mean tricks or soil my dresses.”  
"The meanest trick I can pull is lurking around and I've been told I do that anyway." She shrugged. "Still, if you want, you can always go to the market or something every so often."  
she shrugged, “when you grow up with your older brother and older cousin, and you are the only girl you have to adjust to tricks...or get extremely nervous and jumpy…” she smiled slightly, “i mean i might occasionally, but i wont run off-i’ll come back. i like being here, its a new adventure for me.”  
"I'm not allowed back until these horns are gone so it'll be nice to know how everyone is." Despite the statement being sad, the albino was actually grinning.  
“yeah, i imagine the horns would cause a...fuss amongst the villagers, and it would.” she smiled softly. 

A small sigh later, the conversation changed direction. "Anyway, so that's my family, any questions?" She shook her head, being polite. she was ready to continue the tour. Nodding, the Prussian continued the tour around the mansion, explaining various things. Mari had taken interest in the ballroom and the room where instruments were stored- a room that didn't serve much purpose to Julchen but she kept purely because they looked pretty. 

"We used to have big balls here every year..." She sighed nostalgically.  
“that sounds lovely...i love going to balls and dancing.” she smiled dreamily while sighing at remembering sweet memories.  
"We could do that sometime if you want? It won't be big, we have no one to play music, and I'm a terrible dancer but we could have a mini ball if you want?"  
The blonde’s face lit up, and she nodded eagerly, taking Julchen’s hands in hers, a huge smile on her face, “oh i would absolutely love that!” she didn't care how bad/good the other was she just wanted to dance!  
"Then we have a deal!" Now to learn how to dance…  
She smiled brightly, and was so excited, thanking her what felt like a thousand times. The beast chuckled at that, taking her hand. "Just say the word and I will make it happen." Mari kept smiling, and looked at her hopefully, “can we dance now?” She was answered with a nod and a hand held out to her.  
"Only if you can teach me." Mari answered the other by accepting the hand, taking it into her own, and nodded, “i shall do my best.”

Okay, they were in position now, Julchen trying not to die inside at where her hands were. She was failing. Mari was holding one of Julchen’s hand in one of hers, and had positioned julchen’s other hand at her lower back/waist, and finally placed her remaining hand on the Albino’s shoulder, and looked at her, “are you ready?” One somewhat shaky nod and they were good to go. Mari nodded, and started counting out the rhythm, leading the other so the albino could lead. with her two left feet, messing up constantly but trying anyway. Mari was very very patient, and simply slowed down a bit so it was easier, and kept counting to help.

Through some miracle, the beast had managed to somewhat get the hang of it, even if she did fall over by the end of it, landing straight on her ass. Mari had been pulled down by the other by accident, and she had landed on top of the other, blushing slightly.  
Help, help, abort mission, abort mission! Someone help, Julchen couldn't move and she wanted to kiss this girl but it wasn't going to happen! The blond couldn't move, and was really tempted to kiss the other….but she couldn't she was frozen in place someone help- 

Gilbird! He could help! No, no, bad Gilbird! Pushing Mari closer is not helping! Bad Gilbird, ba- Actually, this wasn't so bad now that their lips had met. Mari was shocked when their lips met,but slowly relaxed, and enjoyed it. she would have to thank that bird later-Now, she kept kissing the beast,still on top of her.

This was weird, it really was. But what was weirder was that her teeth were beginning to return to normal. Her teeth, her dog like teeth, were finally going back to normal. But, of course, she would only learn that when they parted only a moment or so later. Mari panted just a tiny bit, her cheeks red, and after a few moments, she looked at the other’s teeth, “...y-your teeth! they’re normal!” she stared incredulously.  
Julchen blinked in confusion, feeling at her teeth. "You're right! The curse is starting to break already!" Oh man, this was awesome! With that said, mari kissed the other again, her eyes shut while her body pressed against the other’s, and was starting to realize maybe she was starting to really like the other, like-like even.  
The beast squeaked a bit in surprise as she returned the kiss, gently cupping her cheek. Now, this should break the curse completely, right? Apparently, the curse had other ideas, being the stubborn thing it was. Oh well, she could kiss the other now without problems. Mari just kept kissing her, since it felt great to kiss someone you like, and she had her arms around the other’s neck.

After a while, they had to part for air, just holding each other close for a while. The blonde was just on top of the other, her arms around her neck still, and she liked it-it was comfortable for her however awkward for the beast she was laying on. Maybe they should move... Mari rested her face in the other’s neck, “are you comfortable?” she mumbled softly, relaxed.”we can move if you aren't…” she murmured softly.  
"W-Well we are on a hard marble floor..." The albino mumbled a little awkwardly, stroking the other's hair. "And this isn't something I'm used to..."  
“exactly...we can move if you want im fine no matter where i am.” she shrugged, letting the other stroke her braid. The other just nodded, trying not to die here. Mari nodded, and stood up, helping the other up, “okay, lets go somewhere more comfortable to cuddle.” she blinked, as if it was totally normal to say such a thing. If it was normal, someone please fill Julchen in on what she had missed. 

"The uh…" Think, Julchen, think! "Drawing room?" Well, that had a fireplace so that was awesome and warm. Mari only shrugged again, “well, do you want to go there?” she was literally fine with anything.  
"J-Ja." Fucking stutter. She smiled, “okay, lets go there then.”

On the way there, the beast's head whirled with questions. So the curse was starting to break, right? Then why weren't her horns disappearing? What did she have to do?! The conditions were finding someone to love her and she had done that, right? That was the feeling that was ripping her apart from the inside, wasn't it? Love? Ugh, she needed a beer at some point. 

When they arrived where they were headed, Mari waited for the other to settle down before she snuggled up against her, not necessarily on top of her this time, and was very content. This was actually very comfortable, especially with the fire crackling in the background. Mari had her head in the other’s neck, smiling softly with her eyes half open as she was very, very comfortable. Okay, maybe this wasn't going to be so bad. They were comfortable and the beast was beginning to grow sleepy...Mari was falling asleep, curled up next to the beast, comfortable.  
And so, they fell asleep here, the fire eventually burning out. The sleeping Dane didn't notice the fire burning out, and was still fast asleep. 

The two spent the next few months together, growing closer until, eventually, they needed to go to the market for groceries. Now, seeing as it was a case of getting killed for the beast, Mari would have to go instead while the beast stayed home and did the laundry. 

Mari walked through the market, in one of her more simple, casual dresses, and had a basket in her hands. she had gotten only a few of the things they needed, so she needed to spend more time to get everything, not paying much attention to the other villagers. However, the villagers paid a lot of attention to her, whispering when she went past and cast judgement on her. The only nice people were really the children and a tall, well built young man who requested she give the beast the flowers he held out. The boy looked familiar but it was probably just because he lived in the village. Mari smiled sweetly at the young boy, and took the flowers, promising she would give them to the beast when she got back, and thanked him on behalf of the beast, and turned slightly apologizing, having to head off to get the last thing on the list, and waved at the boy sweetly. She had ignored all the other people’s whispers and judgments, going on with her day with her head held high, and her blue eyes facing straight ahead.

It was only really when the blonde began her journey home that things went to pot, specifically when the mansion was in sight. Mari had been seated comfortably in the carriage, but out of nowhere, the carriage stopped, the horses have been let loose to continue their way back to the mansion, and the door to the carriage opened, making Mari jump slightly, scared.  
The man at the door was a nobleman, one by the name of Alfred, a self proclaimed hero. "Miss Mari! I'm here to save you from the evil beast!" He chimed, grabbing her hand and dragging her out of the carriage. "He won't be able to hurt you any longer!" It was funny, he thought Julchen was a man...

When the horses came back to the mansion without the carriage, that was the first thing Julchen knew to be wrong. With a determined glare, she jumped on one of the horses and asked it to take her to where Mari was, riding at full speed. 

“hey-wait! let go-i don't need to be saved-would you let me go and listen to me please?!” Mari was pissed off, trying to get away from the obnoxious man, using all her strength to pull away, and when that didn't work, she kept yelling for him to let her go.  
Her cries fell on deaf ears as he lifted her up to be across his shoulder, putting her down when he saw the beast on a horse. "Beast, you're too late! This girl is going back to her family!"

"Dummkopf." She sighed, shaking her head as she jumped down from her horse. "Mari is staying with me willingly."  
"Liar!" Now, this wasn't the first time a crossbow had been pointed in her face but a fellow noble had never done it.  
Since she had been put down, Mari ran and stood in front of Julchen, “don't you dare shoot her!” she spat, her eyes filled with anger towards the noble holding the crossbow. “if you kill her you’ll have to kill me too.”  
The blond huffed as he lowered the weapon. "I'd never shoot a lady. But I don't get why you're defending that thing!"  
"Alfred, you're a moron."  
“im defending her because i love her!” That brought a bright red tint to the albino's cheeks.  
"Her? The beast is a man..."  
"You really are dense, aren't you? I'm a woman who prefers to dress and act like a man since I have more freedom like this!" She objected, glaring at the man before holding her hand out to Mari. "Let's go back home, I left Gilbird in charge and that never ends well."  
Mari took Julchen’s hand, nodding, “alright, let me get the things from the market then. “ she smiled, motioning to the carriage .  
Julchen got the things herself, growling at Alfred as she passed, causing him to run for the hills. Mari smiled, and got on the horse, saving room for Julchen in front of her.

And with that, the pair left Alfred in the dust, wondering what the hell had happened. 

Mari wrapped her arms around Julchen, giggling softly, “he’s very stupid…”  
Julchen hummed in agreement. "I met him when he was younger. He must be about 18 now but he always had a hero complex." She sighed, galloping to the mansion. “same. he was friends with my cousin, they treated me like their little sister half the time since i was younger.” she rolled her eyes, resting her chin on Julchen’s shoulder. A small huff escaped Julchen's lips. "My cousin was friends with him too, ended up bugging him too much."

And there they were, back home at last!

Mari smiled when they were back home, and kissed Julchen’s cheek, and waited for the other to get off the horse since Mari herself needed help. Julchen got down, helping Mari down and looking at her for a moment.  
"Did you mean what you said back there? You actually love me?"  
Mari nodded, her eyes filled with honesty and love, “yes. I love you Julchen.” she moved to wrap her arms around the beast’s neck, “so,so much.”  
The beast had never looked happier as she wrapped her arms around the girl's waist, softly kissing her. 

True love's kiss and a heroic act. That was all she needed for the curse to break. 

And when they parted, the beast was human again. She was Julchen Beilschmidt once more. 

Mari stared at Julchen's true form,then smiled and kissed her again,happily and slightly excited that the curse was broken. Julchen pulled back after a moment, waving her hand over the top of her head.  
"Looks like can't dry the laundry on my horns anymore." She joked, grinning before hugging Mari tightly and thanking her.  
Mari hugged back, smiling brightly,so happy.

It was another while until they parted, the Prussian smiling widely. Hey, if she was human again... She could see her family!  
Mari smiled again,and remembered the flowers she had been given and pulled them out,"a boy stopped me while in the market to give me this -to give them to you for him."  
The beast- no, the albino- tilted her head softly, recognising the flowers. "What did this boy look like?"  
“um, he was tall, young looking but not too young, probably around our age or so, maybe younger, and he had blond hair, blue eyes-very muscular for his age.” 

Blond hair, blue eyes, muscular... 

"I thought it was him! He'd always pick these flowers when he was little!"  
She blinked, “um...who is ‘he’ exactly?” she asked, kind of left in the dark.  
Have you ever seen the girl so excited? "That's my brother!"  
she blinked, then smiled because the other was so happy and excited, “oh. thats wonderful.” she was happy for the other.  
"I can go back and see everyone now!" Let's just hope she didn't start crying from happiness here. She smiled, and hugged her, since this was amazing for Julchen.

Julchen hugged her tightly, kissing her from the excitement of it all. The blonde kissed back happily, and was excited for her.

After a while, everything was sorted out, cleaned up, and the pair were ready to go back into the village. What? They had a family to see! Mari had put on a more formal dress, since she was meeting her significant other’s family-she needed to look her best.  
Well, first they had to make a stop at Mari's family home so she could express her gratitude to the girl's father. 

And so they left, the carriage driving quickly to the country where Mari was from, and eventually they pulled up to a elegant looking manor, and mari smiled brightly, gripping Julchen’s hand eagerly. Sigurd had heard a carriage pull up, so he looked out the window before grinning, calling for his wife to come, “Mari’s home! she’s done it!”  
Julchen stepped up to the front door, awkwardly knocking with her other gloved hand holding onto the blonde's as she waited for the door to open. Mari smiled,and was bubbling over with excitement.  
Sigurd opened the door with Johanna,his wife and their sons.  
Julchen bowed slightly in gratitude as the door was opened. "Thank you very much, sir. As promised, you may have your daughter back if she so wishes to return." 

Johanna just hugged her daughter tightly, glad to see her home. What? She had missed her baby girl! Mari hugged her mother back,clinging to her dress-but wanted to stay with Julchen-she had fallen in love. And that was precisely the reason the curse had been broken. Sigurd practically pulled them inside,and smiled seeing the curse was broken, "thank you for returning our daughter,but.." He saw the way they looked at each other and smiled more, "She is yours now freely.she loves you." He was trying not to tear up with happiness since his baby girl was in love.  
Julchen just smiled softly, looking towards the other girl. "Would you like to stay with me, Mari?" She asked, glad that her parents didn't seem to mind the girl leaving home.  
Mari nodded smiling. That was what she truly wanted.  
Julchen simply hugged her, so very happy right now. "Thank you so much!" She whispered, pulling away to look at the family, bowing out of respect. "Thank you so much for this. I really can't thank you enough!"  
Mari had hugged back, smiling brightly, and was smiling so happily, thanking her parents with Julchen. Sigurd smiled, “I’ll be waiting for when you are ready to ask for her hand in marriage.” he said only loud enough for Julchen to hear.

Wait what? Did that mean she would be allowed or...? Okay, just laugh a little awkwardly and hope he doesn't want to kill you, there's a good girl, Julchen. Sigurd smiled innocently, and offered for them to stay for dinner, but Mari said how they needed to go to Julchen’s family, since the albino hadn't seen them in a very long time- and Sigurd understood.  
With that, the Prussian thanked them once more before bidding her farewells, glad that she seemed to have gotten off to a decent start with the other girl's family. Mari hugged her parents goodbye, and not so reluctantly hugged her brothers, then headed back off to the carriage with Julchen, holding her hand while smiling.

Once there, it didn't take long for them to end up at Julchen's family's home, Julchen not even having to knock for her mother to tackle her into a hug, knocking the breath out of her and crying out how much she had missed her baby, most of the rest of the family (Julchen's brother and two cousins) joining in the hug while her father simply greeted Mari.  
"I'm sorry about my family, we just never thought we would see Julchen like this again. We cannot thank you enough, really. If there is anything we can do to repay you, just say, Miss."  
Mari brushed it off, smiling sweetly, “oh no, its fine. I completely understand- and there is no need to repay me, i’m happy with what i have now.” she smiled, and looked at Julchen with happy, love filled eyes.  
Said albino was currently getting jumped at by dogs, her relatives pulling away and causing her to fall over, getting jumped on by dogs who had missed her dearly. Hell, they had only been young when she left so it was a miracle they remembered her at all. Mari smiled, and kneeled down to pet the dogs once they had smelled her, and also to help Julchen up.

The family members pretty much just notice Mari, Gilbert wondering why the girl looked so familiar...  
"I'm sorry about that. Would you be the girl that broke the curse?" Maria spoke elegantly, smiling that soft smile that meant all was well. Mari blinked, looking up at the woman who spoke to her, still kneeling on the ground, and nodded, “Ja...i am.” she smiled a bit sheepishly, her cheeks getting a bit pink.  
"In that case, I'm afraid you're part of the family now whether you like it or not." She was only half joking, serious about being part of the family now. She blinked, her face getting completely full out pink, nodding while stuttering random things in danish, loving the idea but was too awkward and nervous to say so.

The albino got to her feet before helping up the love of her life, smiling softly. "I would understand if you didn't wish to be part of this family since it's pretty weird." She teased, holding the blonde's hand. Mari smiled, and held her hand in hers, not ever wanting to let go, “you didn't get a proper look into what a normal day is like back in my home and family, i think i’ve seen worse.” she chuckled amused, “you didnt get to meet my adoptive brother Matthias, so that explains why it was normal.” she smiled, chuckling still.  
"Explains a lot."

Why was Gilbert silently screaming at that? Seriously, Julchen knew him well enough to know when he was screaming internally and the mention of Matthias seemed to be the trigger. "You okay, Gil?"  
"J-Ja!" He wasn't. Matthias, the dude he had a thing for, the extremely hot guy who needed to stop being so fine, that guy was his cousin's love's adoptive brother. It really is a small world, huh?

That reminded Mari, “oh, i’ve just remembered, my parents have been planning a masquerade ball for when the curse was broken, so now that its been broken, they can have the ball.” she smiled brightly at Julchen, “and they said for me to invite your family.”  
Cue a celebration between pretty much the entire family. Let's just say they hadn't socialised much since the curse was cast. "Sounds awesome!" Chimed the three albinos in unison. They really were related, huh?  
Mari giggled, and smiled, “i’ll let my parents know that you’ll be attending then.” she smiled sweetly. 

Maria smiled softly. "Would you care to join us for dinner?"  
Julchen simply held out her hand for the other since they would either be eating here or going back to the mansion for dinner.  
Mari took Julchen's hand,and curtsied politely,smiling "that sounds lovely, I would love to. " she smiled more. 

With that, the family entered the house, Maria having been cooking since she wasn't fond of people doing things for her, setting the plates out once everything was ready. And damn, was it a feast.

Mari felt as if she were in food heaven,eating as much as her small stomach allowed, stuffed and very,very happy. Who knew someone so small could eat as much as someone as big as Lutz?  
Said man chuckled a bit, “do you think you have enough room for desserts?”  
Mari blinked, all fullness gone, and she nodded eagerly, before blushing a bit, and calmed down her behavior, “oh, yes of course i do. “ she smiled a bit sheepishly, since she had acted not-lady like for a few moments.  
Julchen chuckled. "I'm wondering where it's all going." Then again, she herself could eat like a pig and be just fine. Mari giggled, and looked at her amused, “im not quite sure myself.” but she sure wished she hadn't tied her corset tight.

Maria knew that feeling well, setting down the desserts in front of everyone. "Shall we assume a bottomless pit?" She teased as she passed. Mari shrugged, giggling a bit, covering her mouth politely, “we may have to.” she started eating the desert placed in front of her, going to sugar heaven. Lutz ate, amused by mari since she was very small, but yet she was eating so much, and he could tell she was trying not to shovel the chocolatey treat down- but he thought she was a nice girl,beautiful, and absolutely perfect for his precious Julchen. Well, if one could break a curse placed on another, the two had to be perfect. 

Idle dinner conversation followed as everyone polished off dessert, the albino girl having missed this dearly. The blonde chatted happily,feeling comfortable and very relaxed around the German family,and had a smile on her face the entire time. Honestly, the family had never been so glad that a girl had gone to live with their beast since she was practically part of the family already.  
They talked all evening,chatting on into the night,eventually having to stop so everyone could get some sleep.

"It's been great to see you again, Jul." Gilbert smiled, hugging her. Mari yawned, very tired. Lutz chucked a bit at Mari,then hugged Julchen tightly,no words needing to be said between them. A small kiss was planted on the older man's cheek, mother and daughter hugging next followed by the two sturdy blondes who hadn't looked this happy in a long time.  
"Let's just hope Mari doesn't fall asleep before we get home." She chuckled, taking her hand. Mari had been asleep on her feet,and woke up when her hand was grabbed,and smiled a lazy smile,her eyes drooping.  
"Get home safe, ja?" Her brother told them, her family receiving a wave to accompany sleepy farewells before the pair headed home. Mari had ended up falling asleep against Julchen on the ride back home, her head on the other’s shoulder comfortably, and her hand still holding the albino’s.

Cute as the blonde was, she needed to move when they got home, Julchen picking her up bridal style and carrying her inside to her room. The sleeping blonde had her arms around the albino's shoulders and neck. Said blonde was set down on her bed for the night, Julchen deeming it okay for her to be sleeping in that dress since it seemed comfortable enough before leaving to her own room just down the hall. Surprisingly,the blonde stayed asleep,too tired from the day to wake up. 

The albino, however, was not. She ended up roaming the mansion, ending up in the west wing. "A wing for the person you care for most," is what she had been told it was and, previously, it would have been her younger brother. But now, now was different.  
"The person I care for most..."  
Her family had money, as did Mari's, so they could always use this wing as a servant wing... Staff, she hadn't had that in years. Perhaps it would be nice to have some since they were like family to her anyway. 

Eventually, she came across a room which she had never seen before, a storage room full of paintings. It was odd and yet, somehow, familiar. One painting struck her right where it hurt though, a portrait of her when the curse had first been cast, her last portrait having been manipulated like that by the witch's curse. What made it worse was that this picture stood proudly for all to see. After she could no longer bear to look, Julchen headed back to her room and locked the door, just staring at the ceiling. 

The sun rose the next morning,Mari waking up with it.the blonde began to get dressed in a new dress,and then headed to Julchen's room. However, Julchen didn't answer, having fallen into a slump after seeing that picture. She was horrible, a beast even with the curse broken, and Mari could do better, get a husband and a child and be happy with her family. Mari gently knocked on the door before letting herself in since that had become their routine only, this time, the door was locked and a voice called from the other side.  
"Go away, you can do better..."  
Mari was taken aback,"what do you mean?open the door please."  
"Nein. I'm still a beast at heart." She huffed, running her hands through her hair and only messing it up further.  
“what? what do you mean by that? thats ridiculous! you are beautiful, and so is your heart, Julchen, let me in. please.” Mari tugged at the doorknob, jiggling it.  
"Just go home. You can find a nice husband or another woman, you'd be better without me." Even with Gilbird pulling at the depressed girl's sleeve, she wasn't moving.  
“i told you already, i don't like men, and i don't want another woman! im in love with you and i love you! im not going home!” she insisted, and kept rattling the door knob.  
"Please, I don't deserve you..." And it was now that the albino broke down, tears flowing freely as she refused to sob. 

It was Gilbird who unlocked the door, chirping at the girl tryin to cheer his master up. When mari saw the other crying, she rushed over to her, and hugged her tightly, “whatever put that silly idea in your head?” Instead of answering, Julchen just cried into her shoulder, not really wanting to talk about it. Mari held her close, stroking her hair, shushing her softly, kissing the top of her head repeatedly. The albino eventually calmed down, sniffling as she pulled back. Mari kissed her softly, and had a very soft smile, being patient, “Julchen...you are the one and only woman i will ever need, and i….want to spend the rest of my life with you.” she said, wiping the tears off the other’s face, “you are beautiful, courageous, smart, humorous, sweet...the list of all the amazing things you are goes on forever truthfully.” she smiled softly.  
"Y-You mean it...?" Julchen asked, sniffling as she calmed down.  
"Of course I do, I would never lie about such things."she cupped one of the albinos cheek,caressing the skin with her thumb,and kissed her softly. The albino kissed back, pulling away after a moment.  
"Danke, Mari..."  
"You're welcome,Julchen."she smiled sweetly and lovingly,and brushed some hair away from the albinos face. Hair out of her face, Julchen just leant forward to hug her. Mari hugged her back, rubbing her back gently.

While she still didn't believe she deserved such an amazing person, Julchen was glad to have her by her side. After a bit, Mari pulled back, and sat next to the other, her hand gently placed on the other’s leg, “feeling better?” she asked, her eyes soft and caring. The reply was a slow nod and a wiping of eyes, even a small smile. The blonde smiled, and pecked the other’s lips softly,”good.” she smiled lovingly. The albino simply hugged her, hoping she wouldn't ask the reason for her tears.  
Mari hugged back, "may I ask why you were crying?"she asked after a bit.

Why did she have to ask?

"Nein, it doesn't matter. It was just something stupid." Julchen mumbled, shaking her head. The blonde sighed, and rested her head on the albino’s shoulder, snuggling up against her, “do you feel well enough to eat breakfast?”  
"I think so..." She shrugged, not really wanting to go anywhere right now. The blonde simply nodded, cuddling the other comfortingly, knowing she probably didn't want to do anything right now.

And so, they just sat there and cuddled, both refusing to move from their spots. 

Despite how Mari refused to move, her stomach growled rather loudly after a while of sitting, and she blushed deeply.  
"I'll go make breakfast." Julchen mumbled, getting up. "If you so wish, the West wing is yours."  
Mari’s face went red, and she stood up, grabbing the others sleeve, “but i thought it was for your brother…”  
"It's for the person I care about most."


End file.
